Happy Valentine's Day
by Luna-Cullen14
Summary: A one shot I wrote on Valentine's Day. Bella is feeling overwhelmed and trapped by the mostly physical relationship she has with Jacob, so when she makes a choice that will change her life, who will be there to catch her? Bella


February 13th. In my opinion the worst day of the year. Some of you may be thinking that was a typo, and I meant to say February 14th, but no. The day before Valentines Day is the day where you worry. You worry about if anyone will take you anywhere, if anyone will tell you they love you, you worry whether your partner will forget or not, and worry about what he or she will do. You worry about dresses, timing, gifts, and coordination. You worry about almost everything the day before. Therefore, February 13th is the worst day of the year.

I've always been a big worrier, and this year things were no better. I opened my brown eyes, and stared around the room. I was at Jacobs. Jacob Black had been my boyfriend since our dad's set us up a year and a half ago. I had never really liked him before, but once I got to know him, and things got going, I began to enjoy his company a lot more. We became involved, and had been together for quite some time now. I looked to my left, and saw his huge form slumped across the bed, his arm over his eyes. I smiled slightly, and turned over. I heard a huge, grunting snore from Jake, and then I felt the bed shift as he sat up. I turned back once again, and smiled at him. He rubbed his eyes.

"Shit Bella." He whispered. "You were supposed to leave last night."

"I-" I began to say something, before he cut me off.

"No, it's my fault. I fell asleep after last nights...events." Jake and I had been physically active, if you wanted to call it that, for months now. It hadn't really been my idea, since we were only 16, but I didn't mind it.

"It's Monday." I commented. He checked the clock on his bedside table, and swore, running a hand through his hair.

"We can still make it if we hurry." He said, and I groaned. Lately, things hadn't been going smoothly with Jacob, and I found myself spending all of my time in his bed, and I didn't like that. We hardly ever talked, and sometimes he acted all strange around me.

"My dad...I'll just say I slept at Alice's." I said. He nodded.

"It's not your dad we have to worry about." He said, whispering. I could hear Billy rummaging around in the kitchen, humming a tune. "Okay, you sneak out the back, and I'll go through the front." He said, and I agreed. He stood up, and pulled on his jeans. I smiled.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day." I said, hinting. He nodded. I sighed, and pulled on my clothes as well. When we were all dressed and ready, I snuck out his window, while he went through the front. We climbed into his car, and he pulled away quickly. We drove to his school on the reservation, and he climbed out of it. I sighed, and got out as well, walking towards my truck which was parked in the school parking lot. He followed me there, and leaned in my window.

"I'll see you later?" He asked. I nodded. "Maybe you could come over..." He hinted.

"Jake I don't think I can tonight. I've been gone for a while. I want to spend the night at home." I said honestly. He looked let down.

"Alright." He said, and kissed me quickly on the lips before running towards the front doors. I wiped off my mouth, and pulled out of the parking lot. I headed for Forks High, and gratefully parked. It was now raining outside, so I just sat in the cab of my truck. Waiting. I was glad I went to a different school than Jacob, because it gave me a chance to still be close with Edward. Edward had been my best friend since we were born, but Jacob didn't really understand our relationship, and got angry when we hugged, or laughed together. I knew he would be here, and sure enough, his goofy, gorgeous, bronze head of hair appeared suddenly in my window.

"Hey Bells." He greeted me. I smiled halfheartedly at him.

"Hey Cullen." I said. He frowned, opening the car door for me. I stepped out, and we walked side by side into the school.

"You're wearing the same clothes as yesterday." He commented, always observing. I crossed my arms.

"So?" I said.

"You were with Jake again." He said, his fists clenching and un-clenching convulsively.

"And what does it matter to you if I was?" I said, defiantly.

"Because I can see your not happy. I want you to be happy." He said. I sighed.

"I am, Edward. We've gone over this." I told him.

"I'm not stupid Bells." He said, as we walked down the halls, Edward attracting almost every female eye as always. I groaned.

"Okay fine. You win. I'm not exactly happy." I surrendered.

"Knew it."

"What am I supposed to do though?" I asked, leaning into him. He squeezed my shoulders.

"Break up with him." He suggested casually.

"I...just can't." I stuttered.

"Bella, you deserve so much better." He told me.

"Tell me how then." I challenged.

"Just say it." He shrugged. It was so easy for him. He did it all the time, he broke girl's hearts monthly. Although I do have to admit most of the girls he dated deserved it anyway.

"Today?"

"Sure. Why not?" He said, smiling. I smiled tentatively back.

"I'll try." I agreed, and he nodded.

"Good." He said, and we went to our separate classes. I went through the day in a haze, trying to sort out situations in my head, in which I broke up with Jake, and he was totally okay with it. Then there were scenes where he got mad and violent. Then there were the ones where I felt bad and took it all back. I was confused and miserable, and as I drove my Chevy home for the first time in a while, I got a text from Edward.

'You can do it. Lots of Love-Edward' It said. I smiled and texted him back. I pulled up in front of my house, and was glad to see that Charlie wasn't home. It was a Friday, and I decided to leave my homework for later in the weekend, when I could concentrate more. I changed out of my two day old clothes, and into some sweats before laying on my back on my bed. I sighed, and read a little bit of Wuthering Heights before falling asleep without thinking.

I woke with a start, and checked my alarm clock. It was 5:00am in the morning. Valentines Day. I thought with a groan, and I still hadn't broken up with Jacob. My stomach churned, and I heaved another sigh, I had to do it. I waited around for another couple of hours, amusing myself with my computer and my books, until it was an acceptable hour to be calling someone. I dialed to all to familiar number, and waited breathlessly for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Came his groggy, half asleep voice from the other end of the phone. I hesitated.

"Jake?" I said quietly.

"Bella? Why are you calling so early?" He asked, annoyed.

"Can you come over?" I asked him, and he yawned.

"Yeah I guess." He said, and then told me he would be here in ten minutes. He obviously thought I had invited him over for something else...The doorbell rang, and I climbed down the stairs to answer it, my stomach now doing flips. I opened the door, and he lumbered in, catching me around the waist. I wiggled out of his grasp, and he frowned, trying to grab me again.

"Jake, stop."

"Why? It's Valentine's Day." He said, kissing my neck. I groaned, and pushed him away.

"Jacob I'm breaking up with you. This isn't working for me." I said quietly.

"What?" He said, stopping short and looking at me.

"It's not working for me." I said again, louder.

"You're breaking up with me?" He asked, and I nodded. "Wow...just like that." He looked shocked.

"I'm sorry." I said. He scoffed.

"Bye Bella. Hope you have a great life." He said comically. I scowled, and ripped the chain off my neck, on which was suspended a tiny wooden wolf he had told me he carved, but later I had found out he had bought it from a gift shop. I threw it at him.

"You can have this back." I said, and he crushed it with his toe. He smiled annoyingly, so that I felt like slapping it off his face, and waltzed out the door. I stood there in stunned silence for what felt like hours before lowering myself down into a chair at the kitchen table. I had really done it. Jacob would never ruin my life again. I broke down into confusing tears. I didn't know where they were coming from. Maybe it was just weird, having it end like that. Maybe it was that I had let it go on to long, or maybe my eyes had been longing to cry for quite some time now. I dialed Edward's number, and more tears poured out of my eyes.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked in a knowing voice.

"I did it." I choked out.

"I'm coming." He said, and 5 minutes later, he was inside. He took one look at me, and wrapped his arms around me tightly, in one of his overwhelming hugs that only he could give. They made everything melt, and the world seemed perfect when he hugged you. He stroked my hair, and we just stood there for a good 10 minutes, before I heard his voice, soft in my ear. "I love you." He whispered. My breath caught, and I looked up at him. He looked embarrassed. I looked into his eyes. That was a lot to process. Did I love him?

I loved the way he smiles, crooked and reassuring. I love the way he sings along with all the songs on the radio, and doesn't care who hears. I love that he sleeps with his arms folded under his pillow. I love how much he cares about his mom. I love that he loves Pizza Hut so much just like me, and that he thinks ketchup is gross. I love that every once in a while I seem taller than him, until we measure, and I know he's at least three inches higher. I love how attached he is to his music. I love the way he bites his lip, and the way he gets along with all his brothers and sisters, and how alike they are. I love the way he always considers flipping his comforter just for a change before again deciding the blue looks better. I love the way he misses his dog. I love that he knows the Lion King songs off by heart. I love that he's as big an ER fan as me. I love the pictures on his wall, and the way he'll stare at a game of Scrabble for hours, trying to figure out what word goes with the theme he has going. I love the way he worries that he's hitting snooze one more time than he used to. I love his contagious laugh. I love that he loves me for who I am, and the way he always has. I love it when his green eyes get huge, or when he raises his eyebrows. I love that he hates when people spend money on him, but he spends much more than he can afford on presents for other people. I love the way his hair looks in the morning, and the way he goes to school not bothering with about it. I love the way I have a drawer full of my clothes at his house, in the case of emergency sleepovers. I love how he can always make me happy, and always knows exactly what to say. I love the way he paints the world with his own wonderful colors, and how he makes it his. I love the way he can make me see it the way he sees it, but only sometimes. I love the way he wasn't afraid to tell me he loved me.

Yes, I came to the conclusion. Of course I loved him. I loved him to the moon and back. If he jumped off a bridge, I would too. The kind of love that makes you sick.

"I love you too." I said after a long silence. He grinned wildly, and lifted me up off of the ground, his arms supporting my weight. He brought his lips towards mine, and pressed them gently against mine. It wasn't like kissing Jacob. He tasted smooth and sweet, and comforting, like the sun. Jacob was rough and husky, and slobbery. Edward and my lips moved together, almost as if we were one. The kiss went deeper, and he stumbled backwards, sighing into my mouth. I smiled, and grabbed fistfuls of his bronze hair. He pulled me closer against him, his hands firmly on my waist, and surprisingly, it wasn't weird. It didn't feel weird to be kissing my best friend, It felt right, like it was supposed to feel. I felt butterflies in my stomach, and my senses were all mixed up. We broke apart when we were both out of breath, and Edward grinned, breathing heavily in my ear, and said, smooth like velvet.

"Happy Valentines Day, beautiful." The words tickled my ear, and a shiver went up and down my spine.

"Happy Valentines Day." I whispered back.


End file.
